


Sweet Elite drabbles

by DestinyCrawford



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCrawford/pseuds/DestinyCrawford
Summary: Prompt requests from tumblr.
Relationships: Alistair/Scholar, Axel/Scholar, Claire/Scholar, Ellie/Scholar, Karolina/Scholar, Neha/Scholar, Raquel/Scholar, Tadashi/Scholar, Tegan/Scholar, Tyler/Scholar
Kudos: 14





	1. Early Bird (Raquel x Scholar)

Dragging herself out of her room, Raquel headed for the bathroom to clean up before morning practice. The hallway was deserted, as well as the bathroom, giving her time to wake up properly. Morning practices were always hard, even though she could feel her heart racing thinking about the day ahead of her. It was going to be a good day, including the damned morning practice she had no desire to take part in.

Having finished brushing her teeth she headed back to her room to switch from her toiletries bag to her gym bag, before she left the building. As she was passing by the garden, she heard a soft, familiar voice. Grinning, she decided to surprise the early riser, and walked towards the direction where the song was coming from.

Not far from where Scholar was standing, Raquel quietly put down her bag on the grass, mesmerized by the pretty voice. She never knew Scholar could sing so beautifully, it was an unexpected blessing. As the sun rose above the horizon illuminating the garden in a breath taking orange glow, she knew she was truly and irreversibly gone. She had fallen, and fallen hard for the pretty person with a soft voice, singing while watching the sun rising. She could listen to it for hours, never growing tired of it.

As they finished the song, she whistled quietly, startling Scholar.

„Oh, Raquel, I didn’t notice you.”

„You know, gotta be stealthy if I don’t want to startle the pretty early bird in the garden” blushing furiously at the compliment, Scholar looked down at their feet while fidgeting with their fingers.

„Th-thank you”

„Oh please, I should be the one thanking you for being so precious.” Reddening to an even deeper shade, Scholar choked on air as Raquel grinned even wider than before.

“Will you sing one more song for me? You have a beautiful voice, I love it.”

“Do you want anything in particular?” She hummed in thought, and decided to leave the choice up to them.

As Scholar started singing again, Raquel watched silently, still fascinated by them as they continued to avoid her gaze, still too embarrassed to meet her’s, even though they were singing for her.

After Scholar finished the song, silence fell between them, Scholar still refusing to make eye contact with her. Frustrated at not being able to see their pretty eyes, she stepped closer and reached out to lift their chin, to Scholar’s shock.

“Look at me, please” finally meeting her eyes for a fleeting second before avoiding eye contact again, they finally seem to snap out if it and meet her eyes, and keeps their gaze locked with her’s.

Raquel was about to step closer, when a couple of her teammates called out for her.

„I’m coming!” yelling back, she sighed, and slid her hand up to caress their cheek gently. Their eyes widened at her touch, but they didn’t seem to mind, so she didn’t break the contact.

“Thanks for the private concert, we should do it another time too” Scholar wasn’t able to form any words, so they only nodded instead, cheeks heating up. Smiling, Raquel stepped back, letting her hand fall to her side.

„See you later, precious” with that she picked up her bag from the ground where she left it earlier, as she headed out of the garden.

Glacing back over her shoulder one last time, Raquel noted their happy grin as Scholar touched the exact same area on their face where she caressed them. Grinning, she turned back and headed for practice, in a better mood.


	2. A peaceful moment (Alistair x Scholar)

Sitting in the garden with their eyes closed, just enjoying the wind breezing softly, Scholar felt at peace. After the recent events, having a moment to themselves was a blessing.

Passing the exams with an above average grade was a welcome surprise, one, Scholar intended to enjoy. There is no better way to celebrate the achievement than sitting in the garden to enjoy the nice weather before winter arrives.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind them, making them turn towards the sound. Glimpsing the familiar messy blond head, Scholar felt warmth spread through them.

Stopping as soon as they noticed him, Alistair flashed them a shy smile.

„Can I join you?” Nodding in delight, Scholar scooted over to make room for him on the bench.

„How was your day?” asking with a wide smile, they listened to him complain about the unusually hard training that left him sore and a little bruised.

Furrowing their eyebrows in concern, Scholar lifted his hands to examine his knuckles. They were red and sensitive to Scholar’s fleeting touch as they ran their fingers over them. Alistair looked away from their hands with a blush on his cheeks a Scholar’s fingers continued to caress his slightly calloused hands absently.

„Does it hurt?” still not looking at them, he heard the worry lacing their voice as their fingers stopped running over his bruised skin.

„No, it’s a little tender, that’s all” lacing their fingers with his, silence fell between them. Vividly aware of his own rapid heartbeat and sweating palms, he didn’t dare chancing a peak at Scholar.

Not willing to ruin this peaceful moment, neither of them moved, both of them content with enjoying the moment for as long as they could.


	3. Stretching (Alistair x Scholar)

As soon as Coach D finished speaking, Scholar went to find Alistair. All of their other friends were already paired up for the warm up, except for him.

Fortunately, Tadashi had to attend a last minute meeting about the upcoming halloween party in Arlington, which, of course won’t be going according to plan, as long as the troublemakers trio is around.

Approaching Alistair, Scholar felt their heart skip a beat.

„Hey, wanna be my partner?” They couldn’t help but smile as his cheeks flushed pink as he returned the gesture.

Nodding in delight, the blond agreed to pair up with them.

„So, what should we start with?” he rolled his shoulders to loosen up his muscles, as he averted his gaze. Seeing Scholar beam at him like that, made him feel that already familiar fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Alistair and Scholar sat down on the floor facing each other as they started stretching.

Scholar leaned down to their left ankle to stretch after spreading their legs in a split while Alistair did the same. They repeated the movement a couple of times before switching from left to right leg.

A great idea suddenly formed in Scholar’s head as they chanced a glance at him.

„Al, can you help me?” extending their hands towards him, they suppressed the urge to grin as he took their hands in his. Cheeks flushing to a light pink shade, he pulled Scholar forward as they stretched.

Their heart started racing as they leaned forward towards Alistair as far as they could.

Averting his gaze, he let Scholar lean back as he leaned forward. However, as Alistair leaned forward Scholar did too. They ended up being barely a breath apart, as Scholar finally let their grin plaster on their face. Shifting their grip on him, Scholar placed their hands on his bare upper arm instead, preventing him from pulling back.

„You are really cute when you blush.” their apparent amusement didn’t escape Alistair, making him shot back beside his extremely flustered state.

„And you are cute when you smile” pulling his own lips into a pleased grin as Scholar’s eyes widened and their composure crumbled. A blush colored their cheeks too, but they held the eye contact.

Before Scholar could regain their composure a familiar voice interrupted their moment.

„Oh? What do we have here?” immediately letting go of each other, they pulled away as Raquel appeared next to them.

A second later Axel joined too, stopping next to Raquel as he chuckled.

„Aww, you guys are getting awfully cozy in the middle of the gym” he teased with a wide grin on his face.

„Oh, shut up, you” muttered Scholar while a letting the corner of their lips curl up into a smile.

The rockstar laughed and opened his mouth to say something, just as Coach D blew his whistle, ending the the chatter in the gym.


End file.
